


История с прачечной (The Laundromat Affair)

by Molly_Malone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: В Нью-Йорке было удушающе жаркое и влажное лето. Наполеон пытался выпросить себе отпуск, чтобы сбежать куда-нибудь севернее, возможно в Канаду, но Уэйверли ему запретил: очевидно, предстояла какая-то миссия.Со скуки Наполеон проводил дни, с утра бесцельно катаясь по городу в своём Бентли, а после обеда обычно отсыпался под кондиционером у себя в пентхаусе. Так и сейчас, он ехал по Брайтон Бич, размышляя, стоит ли припарковаться и дойти до берега залива, когда он увидел знакомую фигуру — высокий блондин заскочил в магазин. В удивлении Наполеон притормозил. Это действительно был Илья – с таким ростом и кепкой его трудно было с кем-то спутать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Laundromat Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922356) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



I.

 

В Нью-Йорке было удушающе жаркое и влажное лето. Наполеон пытался выпросить себе отпуск, чтобы сбежать куда-нибудь севернее, возможно в Канаду, но Уэйверли ему запретил: очевидно, предстояла какая-то миссия.

Со скуки Наполеон проводил дни, с утра бесцельно катаясь по городу в своём Бентли, а после обеда обычно отсыпался под кондиционером у себя в пентхаусе. Так и сейчас, он ехал по Брайтон Бич, размышляя, стоит ли припарковаться и дойти до берега залива, когда он увидел знакомую фигуру — высокий блондин заскочил в магазин. В удивлении Наполеон притормозил. Это действительно был Илья — с таким ростом и кепкой его трудно было с кем-то спутать.

Магазин оказался небольшой по размеру прачечной самообслуживания. Вместо вывески на скромной стеклянной витрине крупными печатными буквами белого цвета было написано «Прачечная самообслуживания», а ниже – «открыто 24 часа, работает от монет». Это было маленькое заведение, зажатое между закрытым еврейским рестораном и широко раскинувшимся магазином, бодро торгующим хот-догами и привлекавшим любителей пляжного отдыха, – откровенно одетую молодежь обеих полов.

Если бы Наполеону не было настолько скучно, он бы просто усмехнулся и проехал дальше, возможно, отпустил бы ироничный комментарий или парочку про прачечные, когда Илья в следующий раз оказался бы в штаб-квартире А.Н.К.Л. перед миссией. Но сейчас его слишком разбирало любопытство, так что он решил припарковать машину через квартал на другой стороне улицы и послоняться рядом с прачечной. Высоко над его головой по железным изгибам эстакады прогрохотал поезд.

Наполеону не пришлось долго ждать. Илья вышел из прачечной — с пустыми руками — и быстро пошел прочь, сквозь толпу у магазина с хот-догами и дальше. На нём была легкая рубашка с коротким рукавом, но в остальном он не сделал никаких уступок душной жаре, оставшись всё в тех же тёмных брюках и плотной кепке. Но зато так за ним было легче следить в толпе отдыхающих, даже находясь через дорогу. Илья поднялся по лестнице к железнодорожным путям и пропал из виду. Наполеон был заинтригован.

Он подождал, пока не подойдёт и не отъедет поезд, а затем перебежал улицу, пробрался сквозь толпу покупателей хот-догов и остановился рядом с прачечной. Она выглядела, как совершенно обыкновенная прачечная самообслуживания, хотя и маленького размера. Такие прачечные можно увидеть на каждом углу в любом американском городе. Внутри находилось несколько рядов стиральных машин, посередине стояла скамья, на которой сидели посетители, по большей части женщины, и терпеливо ждали, пока достирается их бельё; кто-то болтал, кто-то читал книгу.

Немного поколебавшись, Наполеон зашёл внутрь. В прачечной царила просто удушающая жара, пахло стиральным порошком и крахмалом, а от вращающихся барабанов машин исходил непрекращающийся гул. Некоторые женщины взглянули на него, сначала из любопытства, а потом с восхищёнными улыбками, но Наполеон только вежливо кивнул в ответ и прошёл вперёд с деловым видом. В незнакомом месте удобно было делать вид, словно ты здесь по делам.

В дальнем конце прачечной он заметил небольшой кабинет с матовым стеклом в окне. Наполеон не стал подходить к нему, сделав вид, что его интересуют стиральные машинки. Они были старые, ближние к нему даже угрожающе дребезжали, и Наполеон задался вопросом, что Илья здесь делал. Он не принёс белья для стирки и ничего не забрал. Возможно, всё же кабинет…

— Я могу Вам помочь?  
Наполеон обернулся. Рядом с ним была пожилая женщина с лицом, изрезанным морщинами, согнутая от прожитых лет. В её серых глазах светился ум, а улыбка была приветливой, но не слишком уж дружелюбной. На ней было старомодное серое платье и неказистые, но удобные туфли, а волосы она зачесала назад. Женщина говорила с сильным русским акцентом, и теперь Наполеон был крайне заинтригован.

— Мне показалось, я заметил, как сюда заходил мой друг, но, быть может, я ошибся, — ответил ей Наполеон со своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. — Блондин, высокий...

— Ах, Илья? — просветлела старушка. — Ваш друг?

— Да, уже некоторое время, — сказал на русском Наполеон, и она радостно улыбнулась. — Мы работаем вместе.

— Он хороший и очень добрый мальчик, очень приятный молодой человек, — в её русском проскальзывал явный украинский акцент.

— Это так, — не стал возражать Соло, старательно сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица. Возможно, это была какая-то родственница?

Он не мог сказать точно: в лице женщины не было ничего похожего на черты Ильи. Разве Илья был родом с Украины? По-русски он говорил, как москвич.

— Рад встретить общего друга, — он протянул ей руку. — Я — Наполеон.

— Как генерал?

— Иногда, — подмигнул Наполеон, и она рассмеялась.

— Я — Анна, — она пожала его руку своей морщинистой и жёсткой от работы рукой. — Илья иногда заходит нас проведать. Хотите кофе?

— Только если не доставлю Вам хлопот.

Так Наполеон и попал в кабинет, который оказался совсем не кабинетом, а лестницей, ведущей в крошечную квартирку наверху: кухня, гостиная и, как предположил Наполеон, за двумя закрытыми дверьми спальня и ванная. На диване сидела ещё одна пожилая женщина и слушала радио, тихо играющее джаз. Когда они подошли ближе, она подняла голову и улыбнулась, хотя взгляд её мутных глаз был рассеян: она была слепа.

— Софья, — обратилась к ней Анна, — у нас гость, это друг Ильи, Наполеон.

\- О, добро пожаловать.

Речь Софьи звучала так, словно она из Москвы. Когда-то она была необычайно красива, подумал Наполеон, Софья была высокой и стройной, её светлые волосы всё ещё не поседели до белизны. Следы её изысканной красоты виднелись в величественной посадке головы и изгибе шеи, в том, с каким изяществом она подняла руку перед Наполеоном. Вместо того, чтобы пожать, он эффектным жестом поцеловал её руку, и Анна рассмеялась, а Софья улыбнулась, сдержанно и аристократично.

— Моя соседка по квартире, — сказала Анна, хотя было ясно, что это не совсем правда. Наполеон видел, с какой нежностью и заботой Анна поправила шаль на плечах Софьи. — Всем кофе?

— Да, пожалуйста, — кивнула Софья.

— Позвольте, я помогу, — вызвался Соло и настоял, не смотря на все попытки Анны выдворить его из кухни. Они пили кофе за видавшим виды столиком, рядом стояли маленький выключенный черно-белый телевизор и радио, из которого мурлыкал саксофон на фоне ударных и бас-гитары.

— Джон Колтрейн, сказала Софья с довольной улыбкой. — Наполеон, а вы слушаете джаз?

— Когда есть возможность. Но не могу сказать, что я такой уж страстный поклонник.

Это оказалось одновременно и правильным, и неправильным ответом. Софья слегка нахмурила бровь и следующие полчаса говорила про джаз, а Анна иногда кивала или тихо поддакивала. Наполеон узнал, что джаз стал терять популярность со стремительным подъёмом «Битлз» (рок-музыка? Пфф!), и клубы постепенно начали закрываться. Он узнал про латинский джаз, и про фьюжн, и про всё, что угодно, кроме того, почему Илья регулярно навещал этих женщин. Может, он был родственником Софьи? Это казалось более вероятным. Но разговор ушел от этой темы, он почти допил свой кофе, и напоминать про Илью снова казалось непростительно грубым.

Послышался звон колокольчика, и Анна спустилась вниз. Как только она вышла, Софья протянула руку к Наполеону, и он пожал её, решив, что с ним прощаются. Но она развернула его ладонь кверху и прошлась по мозолям от оружия.

— ЦРУ? — наконец тихо спросила она, и в её тоне не было ни грамма дружелюбия.

— Прошу прощения? — удивлённо моргнул Соло.

Софья с вызовом посмотрела в его сторону.

— Я когда-то тоже играла в Игру. Я узнаю таких, как ты, даже без глаз. Илья из КГБ, так? Он не говорит, и я не думала, что Москве всё ещё есть до нас дело. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как я отошла от дел.

— Технически. Можно сказать, он… уволился. Как и я.

— Из КГБ не увольняются, — Софья горько улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Даже когда ты уже старый и слепой. Прошлое всегда возвращается. Чего он хочет?

— Думаю, Вам стоит начать с самого начала, — теперь Наполеон был озадачен.

— Нас донимала уличная шпана. Здесь их много раньше было, но на нас внимания особо не обращали, прачечная — это такая мелочь. Но потом в городе появилась новая банда, моложе и жаднее старой. Они потребовали денег за защиту, — Софья горько усмехнулась. — Будь я только зрячей и на десять лет моложе! Но теперь нам оставалось только заплатить. Анна была перепугана, да и мы обе не молоды.

Наполеон нахмурился, но прежде чем он мог спросить про детали, Софья продолжила:

— Как-то раз они угрожали Анне. Говорили, что выбьют окна, сломают машинки или ещё что похуже. Был уже поздний вечер, и магазин хот-догов уже закрылся, на улице никого не было. И вдруг ниоткуда появился Илья. Он их разогнал и пообещал, что нас оставят в покое. Так оно и произошло.

— Когда это случилось?

— Четыре месяца назад. Он заходит иногда дважды в неделю, иногда вообще ни разу. Но шпана к нам больше не лезет. И почему это ЦРУ внезапно этим заинтересовалось?

Как Наполеон ни старался, он не смог убедить Софью в том, что он здесь не по официальному делу. В итоге ему пришлось уйти, поблагодарив её за кофе; на первом этаже он еще раз пожал руку Анне. Уже на улице он вздохнул, ему было за себя немного стыдно. Он не хотел никого расстраивать, тем более пожилую женщину. Даже если она, похоже, раньше работала в КГБ. Или, возможно, в НКВД.

На следующей неделе Наполеон частенько проезжал по Брайтон Бич, но в прачечную не заходил. Он заметил Илью ещё раз, тот заходил снова приблизительно в то же время, что и прошлый раз. А потом их забросили на задание в Момбасу, и Наполеон совсем забыл про всё это.

II.

 

Увидев свой Бентли, уже припаркованный около взлётно-посадочной полосы, Наполеон довольно вздохнул. Габи усмехнулась, повернув к своему чёрному Ситроену.

— В Момбасе было не так уж и плохо, — сказала она ему.

— Ну, это же не тебя чуть не взорвали из РПГ, — возмутился Наполеон. В Нью-Йорке, по крайней мере, было заметно прохладней и не так душно. — И не на твоей спине психопат решил поиграть скальпелем в крестики-нолики.

— Что тебя не убивает… — не закончив мысль, Габи рассмеялась над выражением лица Наполеона. — До встречи!

— Я ухожу! — заявил Наполеон только ради того, чтобы её рассмешить, пока она не села в машину и не уехала прочь.

— Ты сам виноват, что попался психу, — тихо сказал Илья за спиной, Наполеон чуть не подпрыгнул. У Ильи была отвратительная привычка подкрадываться совершенно незаметно, когда его не интересовали разговоры, и иногда Наполеон забывал о его присутствии. Этот фокус производил впечатление.

— Да, я признаю это. Кстати, ещё раз спасибо, что спас меня.

— Постарайся не привыкать к этому. Надоедает постоянно вытаскивать партнёра из переделок, — лицо Ильи совершенно ничего не выражало, он просто стоял, закинув вещмешок за плечо.

— Так что, до встречи? — предложил Соло.

С тех самых пор, как Илья вытащил его из жадных до скальпеля рук хирурга, обернувшегося преступным гением, он был в странном настроении, и Наполеон никак не мог понять, что именно не так.

— Я хочу посмотреть твою квартиру.

— Прошу прощения? — моргнул Наполеон.

— Это простой вопрос.

— Это был вопрос?

Илья вздохнул и медленно, словно разговаривая с непонятливым ребёнком, протянул:

— Да или нет?

— Хорошо, присоединяйся! — Наполеон сжал зубы, не позволяя разгореться слабой искре раздражения.

Они сложили свои сумки в Бентли, и Наполеон сел за руль. Илья угрюмо раскинулся на пассажирском месте. Когда они покинули аэропорт, он тихо произнёс:

— Ты виделся с Софьей и Анной.

— Да.

Не дождавшись ответа, Наполеон добавил:

— Прости, если испугал их.

— А ты испугал?

— Я не знаю, надеюсь, нет, я не хотел. Софья подумала, что я из ЦРУ. Думаю, это ты напугал её, кстати говоря.

— Эту женщину не так просто напугать, — фыркнул Илья.

— Кажется, Анна не знает, кем ты работаешь.

— Анна не знает, кем работала Софья. Анна встретила её в джаз-клубе в Одессе. Анна работала официанткой, а Софья — певицей, естественно, под прикрытием. Но Анна и этого не знала. Позже, после того, как Софья … пострадала … они вместе уехали из страны, каким-то образом добрались до Нью-Йорка. Возможно, Москва пошла на сделку, или Софья подключила свои связи.

— Расстались друзьями?

— Она потеряла зрение при исполнении, и мы не чудовища, — Илья замолчал ненадолго. — Не всегда. Хотя я удивлён, что она уехала. Она могла бы прекрасно жить в Москве.

— Наверняка, Анна очень усложнила бы эту прекрасную жизнь, — деликатно заметил Наполеон.

— Для них и здесь не всё просто, — ответил Илья. — Что бы ими ни двигало, они осели здесь и они счастливы.

— Быть может, у них были и другие причины, чтобы уехать.

Наполеон пытался представить, что могло произойти. Чтобы получить такую травму на службе, Софья должна была работать в КГБ лет двадцать назад, если не раньше. Когда КГБ даже ещё так не называлось, во время второй мировой, во время сталинской большой чистки.

— Может, - коротко бросил Илья. — Ты ставил у них жучки?

— Нет, — удивлённо моргнул Наполеон. — Зачем мне это?

— Хорошо.

— Ты думал, что я поставил? Мне они показались неопасными.

— Если бы поставил, я бы тебе все пальцы переломал, - пожал плечами Илья.

— Знаешь, может быть, именно поэтому ты пугаешь Софью. Хотя Анна говорила мне, что ты «милый и добрый».

— Я могу быть милым, - слабо улыбнулся Илья. — И я тебе говорил, что я не пугаю Софью, мы разговариваем о джазе. Иногда она спрашивает у меня про новости из России. Может, она и более сдержанна, чем Анна, но это русский характер.

— Она думает, что тебя прислало КГБ, чтобы наблюдать за ней.

— Знаю, — Илья замялся, словно смущаясь. — Я оставил такое впечатление. Я оказался там и помог им совершенно случайно. Их прачечная на пути от поезда к берегу залива. Я просто проходил мимо.

— Так почему ты внушил ей мысль, что КГБ снова интересуется ей?

Илья посмотрел в окно, на высокие здания, мимо которых они проезжали, на толпы занятых своими делами людей и напряжённое движение на дорогах, и потом, когда они уже подъезжали к Центральному парку, тихо сказал:

— Тяжело, когда тебя все бросили.

Всё-таки Анна была права, Илья действительно добрый. Наполеон видел его доброту к Габи, хотя он и посчитал это побочным эффектом сексуального влечения, которое со временем куда-то исчезло. Здесь же этот метод не работал. Может, КГБ и въелось Илье в подкорку, активно используя его взрывной темперамент, сделало из него убийцу, но, возможно, эту черту характера Илья сохранил из своего прошлого, еще не сожженного и полностью перекроенного.

Илья прошел мимо Наполеона, как только тот включил свет в своём пентхаусе, бесцеремонно бросил сумку на кресло и посмотрел на широкие окна с видом на Центральный парк. Наполеон немного помедлил около двери, потом запер её и подкатил свой чемодан к стене.

— Не желаешь выпить?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Илья.

Он медленно оглядел квартиру, элегантную мебель из кожи и стали, персидский ковёр, постеры известных картин в рамах. Те полотна, которые не успело конфисковать ЦРУ, Наполеон хранил где-то в другом месте, явно не в США. Илья внимательно обошел все комнаты, включая и выключая обратно свет, а Наполеон посмотрел на него, пожал плечами, налил себе скотча и устроился на диване с видом на парк. В конце концов, Илья пока не был готов уходить, а выставлять его Наполеон не собирался.  
Когда скотч уже закончился, Илья появился и присел на диван.

— Я хочу осмотреть твою спину.

Наполеон был не в том настроении, чтобы с ним нянчились. Он устал и всё, что ему было нужно, это выпить ещё бокал скотча, сходить в душ и упасть в кровать.

— Я в порядке, Большевик.

Илья только нахмурился, и уже когда Наполеон собирался повторить свои слова, угрюмо произнёс:

— Пожалуйста.

Наполеон только удивлённо посмотрел в ответ, а потом до него вдруг дошло. Тяжело, когда тебя все бросили. Как и Софью, Илью бросили. Он был в Нью-Йорке, отрезан от КГБ, жил в одиночестве в городе, который не знал, а раньше вообще считал вражеской территорией. Вероятно, он никого тут не знал, а может и не только тут. Кроме двух старушек, хозяек прачечной, Габи и Наполеона.

— Аптечка в ванной, — в итоге сказал Наполеон, а Илья кивнул и поднялся с дивана.

К тому времени, как Илья вернулся, он уже разделся, оставшись в брюках и носках; одежда была аккуратно повешена на кресло или сложена на кофейный столик. Илья пристроил аптечку рядом с его одеждой, и Наполеон повернулся к нему спиной и чуть не вздрогнул от холодного прикосновения к ней.

— Не так всё и плохо, — тихо сказал Илья, сняв повязку и компресс. — Швы не разошлись, несколько недель, и у тебя останутся только необычные шрамы.

— Рад слышать это.

— Скорее всего, завтра надо будет поменять швы.

— Знаю, — мрачно ответил Наполеон, ему очень не нравилось, когда его штопают. — Ты сделал всё очень аккуратно.

— Не пришлось бы, если бы я заметил эту подстанцию раньше, — пробормотал Илья, пропитывая ткань спиртом. — Странное расположение. Этого не должно было случиться.  
\- Я легко отделался. И в любом случае, лучше уж я, чем Габи.

Илья ничего не ответил, закончил аккуратно обрабатывать раны Наполеона и вышел, чтобы положить аптечку на место и выбросить грязные бинты. Вернувшись, вместо того, чтобы забрать свои вещи и уйти, Илья снова сел на диван. Наполеон снова не знал, что и думать. Это был не первый раз, когда он был ранен в ходе операции. И явно не последний. Илья чувствовал себя виноватым? Или …

— Я должен идти, — буркнул Илья, не глядя на Наполеона.

— Не обязательно.

Илья хмуро уставился на Соло. И да, вот он, этот особый род бессильного раздражения, прятавшийся в его глазах всё это время.

— Это не … очень хорошая мысль, — в итоге сказал Илья.

— Никто не должен быть один, — прошептал Наполеон, наклоняясь к нему. Илья сначала слегка дернулся назад, но потом его дыхание перехватило, и он двинулся навстречу. Их губы встретились, нежно и скромно поначалу, пока Наполеон не попытался опереться коленом на диван, и Илья аккуратно притянул его к себе на колени.

— Ты сейчас все швы испортишь, — заметил Илья между поцелуями.

— Мне плевать, — Наполеон удобно устроился, сидя верхом на его бёдрах.

— Мне не плевать! — проворчал Илья, но позволил целовать себя, пока у них обоих не сбилось дыхание. Они медленно терлись друг о друга, крепко вцепившись всеми руками и ногами, и ничто на свете их больше не заботило.

Наполеон первым решился расстегнуть их брюки, а Илья потом помог и смазал слюной. Он откинул голову на спинку дивана, его губы были приоткрыты, подбородок открывал шею, в неё рвано вздыхал Наполеон, работая рукой между ними, и боль причудливо переплеталась с наслаждением. Яркая пульсация оргазма была неизбежностью, но она закончилась слишком быстро. Но как было приятно лежать, прижавшись к Илье, пока он успокаивал дыхание, видеть его красивое лицо расслабленным от удовольствия, то, как он прикусывает свою губу.

Илья пробормотал какие-то отговорки, но всё же позволил Наполеону затащить его в душ, а потом и в кровать, где они и заснули, не озаботившись одеждой. Наполеон знал, что к утру Илья уже исчезнет. Но это явно было начало долгой игры, и он знал, как в неё играть. Проигрывать он не собирался.

 

III.

 

— Ну, как идут дела? — поинтересовался Наполеон во время антракта.

Из дальнего от него угла закрытой ложи Софья повернула к нему голову и улыбнулась.

— Неплохо. Но джаз всё же лучше.

— Я тебе говорил, — сказал ему Илья, сидящий справа от него. Анна, устроившаяся между Ильей и Софьей, только вздохнула.

Обе дамы были одеты в элегантные, хотя и скромные вечерние платья, у Софьи еще были новые туфли и нитка жемчуга на шее. Но Наполеон весь вечер пытался не пялиться на Илью. Тот выглядел очаровательно в элегантном однобортном жакете с идеально отутюженным шалевым воротником, под которым была белая сорочка с мелкой плиссировкой. Черная бабочка, которую он надел к этому костюму, на этот раз действительно подходила. Но внимание Наполеона притягивали эти чёртовы перчатки, сделанные из мягкой серой замши. Их нельзя было назвать остро модными или исключительно подходящими к одежде Ильи, но каждый раз, когда Наполеон слышал тихий скрип кожи от движения его рук, у него, похоже, вся кровь отливала от мозгов вниз. Одному богу было известно, каким образом Наполеон смог бы пережить второй акт пьесы.

— Это очень приятный вечер, Наполеон, — заверила его Анна.

— Зачем они поменяли название на «Скрипач на крыше»? Что плохого в оригинальном «Тевье и его дочери»? Оно более точное, — удивлялась Софья. Анна нашептывала ей на ухо всю пьесу, описывала действия и актеров.

— На крыше происходит не так уж много действия, — согласился Илья.

— Всё, вы двое, я с вами больше не могу, — Наполеон глубоко вздохнул. — В следующий раз я возьму в театр только Анну, а вас обоих отправлю в джаз-клуб.

Анна только рассмеялась.

— Я хочу пройтись, размять ноги. Софья?

— Спасибо, но я в полном порядке.

— Я пройдусь с Вами, — вызвался Илья и предложил свою руку, как истинный джентльмен в компании двух дам. Как только они ушли, Наполеон взглянул на Софью. Он мог только догадываться, что Илья рассказал ей про него. Она всё ещё вела себя сдержанно в его присутствии, но вроде бы начала понемногу оттаивать.

— В Гринвич-Вилледж есть неплохой клуб, — сказала Софья по-русски, поворачиваясь лицом к сцене. — Мы с Анной сводим вас туда в следующий раз. За наш счёт.

— Звучит заманчиво.

— Как было в Женеве?

— Очень неплохо, — улыбнулся Наполеон. — Хотя Илья думал, что будет скучать.

— Вам надо было съездить в Париж, — кивнула она и понимающе улыбнулась.

— Неужели у нас всё так заметно? — удивился Наполеон.

— Я слепая, но не недогадливая, — мягко ответила Софья. — Тебе следует быть осторожным. Один из моих племянников влюбился в агента МИ6. Он работал в КГБ. Он совсем потерял голову от любви. Я как-то раз встретила его на улице в Нью-Йорке, несколько лет назад. Он рассказал мне о ней.

— У этой истории, похоже, будет печальный конец.

— Ей сказали выбирать между своей страной и любовником, и она выбрала страну, — отстранённо произнесла Софья. — Мой племянник пережил этот разрыв, но он уже больше никогда не будет работать полевым агентом. Вот так.

— Не волнуйтесь за меня. Я не настолько патриот, — заверил её Наполеон, усмехнувшись.

— Я не за тебя волнуюсь, — возразила она резко.

— За Илью тоже не волнуйтесь. Мы уже пытались убить друг друга, по крайней мере, дважды. Не получилось.

Софья медленно кивнула, и Наполеон не мог понять, убедил он её или нет. Они успели обсудить и новости, и войну, и версии убийства Кеннеди, пока Анна с Ильёй не вернулись в ложу.

Свет в зале погас, музыка заиграла громче, означая начало второго акта. Наполеон почувствовал, как пальцы в перчатке слегка сжимают его бедро. Он погладил мягкую замшу, и их пальцы переплелись, даря недолгий момент тайной близости. Затем Илья убрал ладонь. На сцене половинки бархатного занавеса расходились в стороны, открывая свету новые декорации. Наполеон задумчиво улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла, готовясь насладиться музыкой.


End file.
